A need exists for a fractionation plug which can avoid being preset in the wellbore while simultaneously separating the wellbore into separate zones.
A further need exists for a fractionation plug that can quickly and securely engage with the crown of another fractionation plug, which can prevent fractionation plugs from spinning during drill-out.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed figures.